


Escape

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Laura está preocupada y Bill le ofrece su apoyo y su cama.





	Escape

**Colonial One**

Tom Zarek estaba asustado y como consecuencia la había asustado a ella. “Un huracán” había dicho. Tenía a Gaius Baltar confinado en una de las celdas de Galáctica y por derecho, uno al que ya se había atenido, le concedería el juicio justo que tanto anhelaba. Tom Zarek le advirtió. Sabía de antemano que proporcionarle a Gaius Baltar un juicio justo haría que el pueblo se le echase encima, aunque confiaba en calmar su sed de venganza con la pena de muerte. El pueblo siempre necesitaba una cabeza de turco, y esta vez y sin lugar a dudas, el ex-presidente tenía todas las papeletas de ser el elegido.

Laura Roslin se mantenía inquieta en su silla. 

Intentos de asesinato.

Las palabras de Zarek resonaban en su cabeza. Había combatido al cáncer y había ganado, y sin embargo le preocupaban sus afirmaciones. 

Comenzó a pasearse nerviosa por la sala. Necesitaba darse un respiro. Necesitaba escapar.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Adama, hablar con él casi siempre la reconfortaba.

-¿Almirante Adama?

-Señora Presidenta, ¿qué se le ofrece? 

-¿Sería posible tener una reunión, Bill?

***

-Aún he de ultimar detalles en Galáctica, ¿puedes venir a mi habitación en cuarenta minutos?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Colgó el teléfono y llamó a Tory. 

–Que un raptor esté preparado para salir hacia Galáctica en veinte minutos, por favor.

-Enseguida, señora Presidenta. 

-Gracias Tory. 

Volvió a colgar el teléfono y esperó otros veinte largos minutos torturándose ante la idea de un atentado.

 

**Battlestar Galactica**

 

Cuando Roslin entró en la habitación de Adama ni si quiera necesito verle para notar su presencia. Aquel cuarto tenía algo especial que hacía que su estancia en él fuera algo cómodo y agradable. Hubiese sido el calmante perfecto si sus nervios no hubiesen sobrepasado el límite. Laura sonrió cuando le vio aparecer por el umbral de su habitación con un par de botones desabrochados.

-Gracias por recibirme a estas horas, Bill.

Adama sonrió. –Siempre es agradable verte, entra por favor -hizo un ademán para que se dirigiera al sofá-. Te preocupa como se tomará la gente el juicio de Baltar ¿verdad?

Le miró y sonrió de nuevo. 

No podía controlar su nerviosismo, y aunque su rostro parecía casi siempre impenetrable, Bill había conseguido, a lo largo de esos tres años, agrietar esa superficie y llegar un poco más allá. 

-Sí, a decir verdad no se si estoy tomando la decisión correcta –se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con las manos en las caderas, sólo por el mero hecho de estar haciendo algo.

Adama se acercó y le posó las manos en los antebrazos para que dejara de dar vueltas. -Laura, la gente quiere justicia, y la tendrán. Pueden hacerse ruedas de prensa, que las personas vean el caso paso por paso. Y por tu seguridad no quiero que te preocupes, correrá personalmente de mi cuenta.

Laura sonrió débilmente. –Gracias, Bill –le miró a los ojos. No era capaz de deducir que era exactamente lo que veía en ellos. ¿Preocupación? ¿Tristeza?

-Que deje de hacerlo yo no significa que tengas que hacerlo por mí -volvió a sonreír. 

Adama bajó la mirada. -No puedo evitarlo. Cuando no son los cylon los que dan problemas, es la población. Y lo que es más, prefiero un ejército de cylon antes que enfrentarme con civiles. Contarás con mi protección, Laura, no quiero darles posibilidad a que te hagan ningún tipo de daño.

Aunque sabía de antemano que contaría con su apoyo, oírselo decir la reconfortaba hasta límites insospechados.

Bill se acercó hasta el mini bar y comenzó a servirse un whisky. -¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-No, gracias. He de regresar al Colonial, ya es muy tarde.

-Mañana tienes que volver temprano a Galáctica. ¿Por qué no te quedas?

Laura se giró completamente para mirarle. Seguía ahí, sin inmutarse, sirviéndose una copa como si tal cosa. Como si el hecho de invitarla a pasar la noche en su habitación no significara nada.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para evitar que le temblara la voz al hablar.-No creo que sea una buena idea pasar la noche aquí… -hizo un ademán para señalar la habitación.

Bill, con la copa en mano, se giró para hacerle frente. –No tiene porqué ser precisamente en mi cama… -levantó despacio el vaso hasta sus labios y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Oh…

¿En que estaba pensando? Ciertamente había asumido automáticamente que iba a ser allí… Y ahora por culpa de su mal pensada imaginación sólo quería esconderse debajo de la moqueta y esperar a estar sola para huir.

-No, yo es mejor que…

-Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres.

Posó su copa en la mesa y desapareció en su habitación. Le escuchó abrir los cajones de su cómoda y buscar algo. Le vio aparecer segundos después con un pijama azul a rayas.

-Seguramente te quedará enorme, pero es lo más caliente que tengo para dormir.

-Bill, no es necesario…

Le puso el pijama en las manos. –Estás muy cansada, es tarde y sabes que siempre serás bienvenida a una de mis camas… -le dedicó una mirada cómplice y sonrió-. Aquí hay sitio de sobra para los dos, no merece la pena que preparen otra habitación para ti a estas horas.

Cogió el pijama que le ofrecía y sonrió a su vez. –Gracias.

Bill dio media vuelta y volvió a desaparecer, esta vez escuchó el sonido de las puertas de su armario. Cuando volvió, le vio cargado con otro pijama, una almohada y un par de mantas. 

-¿Vas a dormir en el sofá? –Aún no había llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de dormir juntos, pero no se le había ocurrido que pudiese dormir en otro sitio que no fuera su cama. Fue inevitable que su sorpresa también quedara latente en su pregunta.

Posó las mantas sobre la mesa y cuando la miró, lo hizo con las cejas por las nubes.

-¿Quieres que durmamos juntos? –Hizo la pregunta sin ningún tipo de malicia, realmente le había sorprendido. 

-Bueno… yo no pretendía que durmieses mal a gusto… -No sabía si Bill lo había notado, pero su cara había comenzado a quemarse de pura vergüenza. Sólo esperaba que además de ello no estuviese roja como un tomate. 

-Mañana tienes un día muy largo, y tienes que descansar bien. Si dormimos juntos no pegarás ojo. 

Vio que se había arrepentido de decir aquello justo cuando pronunció la última palabra y la vergüenza había empezado a correr también por las venas del Almirante. 

No pudo evitarlo. 

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Bill levantó la cabeza y sonrió abiertamente. Sólo podía mirarla divertido mientras trataba de mantener a raya su risa.

-Ya no tenemos edad para ruborizarnos como dos adolescentes…-suspiró. 

-Tienes toda la razón –se acercó a él y sonrió-. Deja esas mantas ahí y vuelve a tu cama, no pienso echarte de ella.

-Lo que me preocupa es que no descanses bien. 

Laura echó un vistazo a su litera. –No tienes que preocuparte, es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Yo me muevo poco. 

Bill no pudo evitar sonreír. 

-Voy a cambiarme –cogió el pijama que le había ofrecido y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Se cepilló el pelo, se lavó las manos y la cara, pero cuando se volvió a mirar al espejo casi tuvo que contener un grito. El pijama había comenzado a resbalar lentamente hacia delante. Eso sumado al hecho de que sus botones comenzaban más abajo que su pecho y le sobraban al menos cuatro tallas, convertía su pijama de invierno en un rápido camino hacia la sugerencia. 

La situación le pareció tan extraña de repente que tuvo que contener sus ganas de escapar de nuevo. No tenía muy claro como habían llegado hasta ese punto. Lo que sí sabía con certeza es que si su montaña rusa interior no dejaba de dar vueltas, terminaría echando los restos de la cena.

Se recolocó la chaqueta y pensó que trataría de andar lo más erguida posible. Sólo se trataba de dormir. Sólo era dormir. Cerca de él. Pegada a su cuerpo. Tocando su piel.

Por todos los dioses, Laura. Basta ya.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, salgo ahora mismo –se mojó un poco más la cara y salió del cuarto de baño.

-Todo tuyo –trató de emprender la huida hacia la cama pero él la detuvo. 

-¿Seguro que no necesitas nada más? 

-No, no, estoy muy bien. Siento haber tardado –estaba segura de que podía disimular mejor su reciente inquietud, pero lo cierto es que había fracasado estrepitosamente. Como resultado ahora Bill la miraba sospechosamente.

–Te espero en la cam... –sonrió y rió, o rió y sonrió, o hizo las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, no estaba segura de ello-. Bueno, voy yendo -dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la habitación. 

Podía notar sus ojos en la espalda mientras caminaba. –Hacía mucho que no escuchaba una frase semejante -había un toque de humor en su voz. 

Le oyó entrar en el baño riéndose entre dientes. No podía negarlo, estaba disfrutando con aquel leve cambio en su rutina. 

Cogió el teléfono que había al lado de la cama y llamó a Tory para explicarle que esa noche dormiría en Galáctica. Sabía con antelación que a la mañana siguiente su ayudante le reprocharía aquella pequeña escapada. Ya de por sí, dormir en Galáctica no daba muy buena imagen, y si supiese que además iba a compartir cama con el Almirante pondría el grito en el cielo. 

Se metió en la cama mirando hacia la pared y se pegó todo lo posible a ella.

Le sintió llegar a los pocos minutos. –No hace falta que estés tan arrinconada, la cama es grande. 

Giró la cabeza para mirarle. –Quería que tuvieras espacio suficiente para que te acomodaras.

Se quitó la bata y se metió en la cama. –Gracias, aunque ocupo menos de lo que aparento –se tumbó a su lado, apagó la luz y comenzó a dar vueltas. 

Por lo que Laura pudo contar cambió al menos catorce veces de postura. 

–Bueno, olvida lo que acabo de decir… A esto me refería con lo de no pegar ojo. 

Se le escapó una risa tonta. –No te preocupes, no me molestas.

Bill se giró de nuevo y se quedó en la misma postura en la que estaba ella. Mirando en la misma dirección, tan cerca que podía notar su aliento en la nuca y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo en la espalda. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Tienes frío? 

Si no hubiese estado a unos centímetros de su cuerpo sin tocarla, hubiera jurado que se lo susurraba al oído.

-Sí –mintió.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Bill había puesto una mano en su cadera y se había pegado por completo a su cuerpo. No tuvo muy claro si el gemido que debería haber contenido murió o vibró en su garganta, sea como fuere, si él lo escucho, no dio muestras de ello. 

Le notó respirar más profundamente contra su pelo. Sabía que le gustaba estar cerca de ella y eso la hacía sonreír como una estúpida quinceañera.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila? 

Debía estar de broma… No podía estar tranquila cuando le tenía pegado a su piel sintiendo sus manos en su cuerpo. Tragó despacio y decidió aventurarse a preguntar.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-Al juicio de Baltar.

El juicio de Baltar. 

Se había olvidado por completo de él y de todas sus repercusiones. Como respuesta se acurrucó en su pecho aún más si era posible.

-Eso ya no me preocupa.

Cerró los ojos mientras notaba curvarse la sonrisa de Bill en la oscuridad. No le dio tiempo a pensar más, se durmió entre sus brazos sintiendo que todo estaría bien si continuaba cerca de él.


End file.
